


The Closet

by dankchicken



Category: South Park
Genre: A true angel, Communicationally Challenged, Damien is very 'Rapey' and doesn't have self control, I believe I succeeded, I set out to create a 'rapey' and unsettling atmosphere, M/M, Pip honey you are in danger, This is dedicated to Que, This version of the scene is violent, fair warning, thank you for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankchicken/pseuds/dankchicken
Summary: Pip almost forgot to breathe and let out a gasp, locking eyes, Damien breathed in heavily before exclaiming. “You’re mine.”





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamAlphaQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlphaQ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Communicationally Challenged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604576) by [TeamAlphaQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlphaQ/pseuds/TeamAlphaQ). 



> Hi, my name is Sam, otherwise known as DankChicken~ This mini chapter is dedicated to Darling Que, and their Semantically/Communicationally Challenged. <3 I know I have said it so many times, but whenever you compliment anything I do for you or in general, it makes my heart soar. My gratitude is unmeasurable. I love working with you so much, and I cannot wait to see what unfolds in the future!
> 
> This like in the notes of Chapter 8 was my version of the draft for the closet scene. Now, I would like reiterate, Que's version is boaderline assult, mine is plain assult. It is MUCH more dark with its physical and sexual violence, and Damien is definitely 'rapey', and assults Pip. Rip Pip in my version. Now, I hope you enjoy this twisted, sick, violent romp in the closet with Damien and Pip. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Quiet, the room felt quiet. Pip thought he could hear the faint noise of screaming, but it seemed distant, muffled. _Where is everyone? I swore they were here a second ago._ Pip’s eyes darted around the darkness searching for an exit. He wanted out, as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light a familiar figure came to.

 

The tension in the room was heavy, a feeling that someone was stepping on his chest. Pip stared at Damien in petrified silence, he didn’t dare disturb it. Pip watched as Damien held his head down, the sound of his breath came out in calm puffs, his fingers wrapped around Pip’s wrists. It was all quiet, the universe slowed, as if there was no one outside their confins. Suddenly without warning he felt pressure, slow circles were being drawn into his skin. A hum emanated from the boy in front of him. “So soft,” Pip gulped in response, but kept his mouth shut as Damien raised his gaze to meet his. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

 

Pip was about to question what he meant, but was promptly shut up at the feeling of Damien’s hands traveling up his arms, rubbing, lightly but with a definite intent. They traveled up and down until they returned to his wrists, his hands cradled Pip’s till he moved to turn the right one’s palm up, his fingers settling on the lump of skin below his hands. Damien was quiet for a moment, Pip realized, _he’s feeling my pulse,_ this thought spiked Pip’s heart rate, Damien must’ve noticed because he flinched before looking up again. His gaze was unreadable, a mixture of emotions that flashed through those undead eyes.

 

“You’re alive.” It came out desperate, like he was gasping for air. Without warning Damien shot up, pushing Pip into the wall, his voice in the shell of his ear, “Stay quiet, angel.”

 

Pip was left in shock, numb, confusion filled his brain and he couldn’t process the events transpiring before his eyes. He had no choice as he was dragged back into reality at the sensation of hands traveling to his face. Damien’s fingers, they were warm and smelled like charcoal, they traveled across Pip’s face, caressing the area under his eyes down to his chin. The fingers dipped into his lips, Pip was taken aback by the gesture, the taste was disgusting, similar to that of a cigarette that had been stomped into the earth. They explored his tongue and teeth, Pip gagged and Damien went rigid. A fluid motion and the fingers were removed, Damien’s eyes were concentrated, hungry to take in every detail like an artist. Pip almost forgot to breathe and let out a gasp, locking eyes, Damien breathed in heavily before exclaiming. “You’re mine.”

 

A dark aura filled the room and Pip’s heart rate kicked back into full gear, a panic set in, _what does that mean?!_ Damien cupped the side of Pip’s face before planting a kiss to the bridge of his nose, then to his forehead. Pip made a strangled noise and Damien shot him a look before bringing a finger to his lips as to say _quiet, remember._ Damien hands became hungry leaving his face traveling down his body, they traced his torso, squeezing his hips. Pip’s mind was going a million miles a minute, but at the same time stuck frozen in time.

 

 _It tingles,_ was the only tangible thought that came to him. Damien picked at Pip’s shirt, his fingers exploring till they found their goal, skin. He ran them frantically over Pip’s stomach and up his back, marking new territory. The feeling of searing heat awoke Pip from his trance. “What are you doing!?”

 

“I’m making a pact, no one will touch you, only me.” Damien said, his voice confident, a sense of accomplishment in his tone.

 

“You’re burning my back! You’re hurting me, Stop!” Pip shrieked.

 

Damien quickly covered Pip’s mouth silencing him once more before falling to his knees satisfied he would remain that way. There was only a moment of freedom before Damien was back on him. His hands traveled up his leg. Pip’s stocking providing the only barrier between himself Damien’s eager hands. They stopped on the opening of skin between his khakis and stockings, his knee, Damien grabbed it desperately, he rubbed roughly, mumbling to himself incoherently. Suddenly, Pip felt a wisp of air grace his leg as Damien pushed his shorts upward; his hands gripped his thigh and all Pip could do was look down in disbelief. The fingers felt rough, but faint, careful, but reckless.

 

The sound of a content hum resonated from Damien, “Just like a virgin,” Pip couldn’t tell if the comment was meant for him or not so he decided to let it die off. Even though the room became quiet, the weight of the words could still be felt. Pip felt a light pressure on his thigh and found Damien’s lips on his thigh planting several butterfly kisses sporadically. Several thoughts flashed through Pip’s mind, _stay still, maybe he’ll stop, it’ll all be over soon. Why is my heart thumping? Why me?_

 

 _Pain, I’m in pain._ The light kisses were replaced by Damien’s hands raking down his thigh, nails dug into his skin, but it felt more like several miniature knives puncturing into him. They ripped into his flesh exposing it to the damp air of the closet. Blood began to trail down, creating intricate patterns along his skin soaking his stockings. Pip hissed, he wanted to scream but for fear of the consequences bit his tongue and tugged his hair.

 

A warm wet sensation caused Pip to flinch, Damien drug his tongue up the blood trails causing a sizzling sensation to explode through Pip’s body as the tip dipped into the fresh cuts. Pip wanted more than anything to not be here, to be somewhere else, home, outside, with his friends, _anywhere._ The tugging on his hair became more sporadic as he tried to distract himself. Pip pulled his cap off his head and brought it to his mouth biting down on the fabric. Tears pricked Pip’s eyes as the swirling of the tongue continued, _this isn’t right, I don’t want to be here, I need help._ Pip couldn’t begin to fathom what Damien’s objective was and he began to grow restless.

 

Pip’s movements gathered Damien’s attention once more and he gazed up. Lust, that was all that encompassed his eyes. Dilated, ravished pupils were staring blankly back at Pip. This wasn’t the boy that appeared in the classroom, this was someone else, _something else._ “You,” he took a deep breath, his tone became venomous, “are mine.” It wasn’t till Pip felt a hand snake its way to his rear that he took action.

 

Damien felt a force, then he met the cold ground. The cleaning supplies around him poked into his back as he lay there. Looking up, Damien lost his breath, those blue irises turned gray, somber, but full of anger. A blunt force met him as Pip’s foot connected to his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He couldn’t understand, _what did he do wrong?_

 

“Stay away from me.” Pip’s voice wavered. Those words surged an anger within Damien and he was tempted to get up and return the favor, to have Pip taste the ground. He should’ve brought a rope, he should’ve planned this better, there was so much he wanted to do, to explore.

 

That temptation was not met however, as Pip scrambled to the walls screaming at the top of his lungs, his fists banging as hard as they could. The noise that arose from Pip was worse than any punch to the gut he could’ve received. _It truly hurt_ , _and Damien couldn’t figure out why._ The door broke down and light poured into the closet, Pip fell to the ground, his knees and hands catching the force of his weight. Wincing, the boy fled the scene as fast as he could; the pitter patter of footsteps and the sight of those virgin legs escaping were the last Damien saw before the shadow of a tall figure came into view.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you read my short little scene I want to say thank you so much for reading no matter how short this is! If I creeped you out I like to say mission accomplished, but if you weren't that's cool too. Yeah I know this was probably a bit disturbing to some, and I understand that, it made me queasy too writitng it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll see you all in the future with more from me! I definitely want to write something involving Creek in the future. 
> 
> P.S if you haven't read any of Que's work you better get your butt over there and check out their work, it's gooooooooood shit!
> 
> Have a great day, Sam~ :)


End file.
